rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FinalWholockianGrrlGamer/Headcanon: Ruby's Silver Eyes, Qrow, and Ozpin
I think silver eyes are an indication of physical prowess. In the Red Trailer, she fends off an entire pack of Beowolves all by herself without taken any damage whatsoever; meanwhile, in the White Trailer, Weiss cannot even fight one Black Knight without taking an injury. I do tend to assume that the Red Trailer takes place yet in the future (as a rough estimate, after the Season 2 finale), while the flashback in the White Trailer takes place in the past (obviously, since she received the scar during the battle); but still, an entire pack. Have you tried counting those things? They are endless. So Ruby is clearly extraordinary. Glynda probably does not understand the significance of Ruby's eyes, and, while admiring Ruby's skill in battle (a pat on the back), she initially draws the conclusion that Ruby is a troublemaker and will get herself or someone else killed if she is not disciplined (a slap on the wrist). Ozpin, however, is well aware of the significance; and as soon as he hears about this young scythe wielder who seems to easily match Qrow's skill, he immediately wonders to himself, Does she have some kind of special strength? So when he meets her, the first thing he looks for is the color of her eyes. He also wants to know what she intends to do with her power, and if she even knows of it; so he points out her eyes and notes her reaction. Then, before it can become awkward, he changes the subject, asking her where she learned how to use her scythe. If she learned from "one teacher in particular" who happens to teach at Signal (he may or may not know Qrow's wherabouts), he wonders if this teacher is who he thinks it is. He mentions him in passing (it is likely that Qrow is in hiding); using a pun, "Dust-y old Qrow", which she would recognize as a name if she knows him; but if not, she would think he is saying "dusty old crow" and move on. He is pleased to find his suspicions were correct, and even more pleased to find that she intends to use her powers for good. She seems small, but innocent; exactly whom he needs (for what purpose I have no idea). She clearly wantes to be a Huntress badly enough to recognize him on sight, so with that, he admits her to Beacon. Qrow undoubtedly knows about the silver eyes, perhaps even more than Ozpin. It is likely that he understands exactly what gives Ruby her power, and perhaps even told Ozpin via scroll some time ago, but refrained to explain more than was absolutely necessary, based on the ambiguity of the text "QUEEN HAS PAWNS". Qrow does not have silver eyes; his power he acquired by learning. For whatever reason, he decided that she must be trained to fight from as young an age as possible (possibly because she is his cutest niece and he dotes on her; but note that she might call him "Uncle" affectionately, so they may not be related); and as soon as he can, he trains her to use a scythe with as much skill as he ever did. But perhaps even he underestimated his young protoge; for in the course of two years she achieves the amount of skill it took him decades to perfect. If she were to become a Huntress, she would be the strongest tool they have against the Grimm; but if she turns, she could wipe out humanity without even trying. Meanwhile, the remaining three members of Team CNDR and their "queen" are trying their very best and using every tool and person and gang they can find to completely expunge all manner of Dust, in a desperate attempt to invalidate all of Qrow's efforts. Category:Blog posts